1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard device and particularly to a technique which permits connection not only to a keyboard body but also to external devices and which is suitable for use in a keyboard device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As to personal computers and peripheral devices thereof, developments have heretofore been made for the reduction of manufacturing cost and simplification of the structure.
Particularly, a keyboard device connected as an input means to a computer has a keyboard body provided with a large number of key switches, a case which covers the keyboard body while allowing key tops of the key switches to be exposed, and a control unit which is disposed within the case and which controls electric signals transmitted to and received from the keyboard body and a main computer. Since there are a large number of components and the manufacture and assembly of components are expensive, there has been a demand for the reduction of cost.
As such a keyboard device there is one capable of being connected to an external device such as a mouse separately from a main computer. To effect this connection, a connector is connected to a substrate of the control unit in an exposed state from the case so that a plug for connection to an external device can be connected to the connector.
As such a connector there has been proposed a connector whose contact portion for connection with the plug is coated with a soft PVC (polyvinyl chloride).
In the above keyboard device, a strong force is exerted on the connector at the time of inserting or extracting the plug, so it has been necessary that the connector be fixed firmly to the case for example. However, in the case of mounting a soft PVC resin-coated connector to the case, if an attempt is made to clamp and fix the connector with a screw, the resulting pressure may cause deformation of the soft PVC resin.